User talk:RRabbit42
Archives: 2009: January-June ● July-September ● October-November ● December —— Chat issues in 2011/2012 2010: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2011: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec 2012: Jan ● Feb ● Mar ● Apr ● May ● June ● July ● Aug ● Sep ● Oct ● Nov ● Dec Ongoing projects — Newsletters — Affiliated wikis discussions New here and not sure where to begin? When you first come to a wiki, you may not know how to make an edit or where to start. Take a few minutes and read the page. That will give you some important tips. Next, the "Help" area of the Community Portal has a lot of good information about how to make edits. You can also check the "Contributing to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" section right above it for other advice on more advanced editing. If you make a mistake, don't worry. We can fix pretty much all mistakes, with most of them being fixed by clicking on Undo in the History of a page. As long as you're not deliberately causing problems or spamming, an occasional mistake is no big deal. If you still need help, click on "Leave message" at the top of the page and let me know what you need help with. Reply notes If you leave me a message, I will put the reply here. I do not like having to go back and forth between different Talk pages to follow a conversation. It's a bit like if someone leaves you a note in the living room, so you go to the garage to leave them a message, then they go back to the living room to leave you another message, you go back to the garage for the next note, and so on. You usually don't do that in real life. You and the other person are in the same room when you talk, or you're on the same phone call, or another similar method. Likewise, it's simpler and cleaner to reply to all messages here. Affiliated Wikis update Anyone that has asked about creating an officially-affiliated wiki in another language (Dutch, Spanish, German, etc.), I haven't forgotten about this. I will be working on this again starting this weekend. One of the biggest things is that I need to get the info on the file pages straightened out. We can worry about uploading better screenshots later. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) : Most messages relating to this have been moved to the new Affiliated wikis discussions page. Monobook Coding The Monobook coding for this wiki--my version--is ready. You can view it yourself here. Note that I cannot see the changes for myself, probably due to a caching issue. However, you may be able to see it now, or after a while, since a similar thing happened when I (with help) made a new Monobook CSS for Ben 10 Fan Fiction (which I modified into here). Also, it comes with a sidebar for FREE! (Plus copying and pasting fee. :P) One more thing: update the site notice. It still mentions voting for the fan-picked Phineas and Ferb a month after it was over. Dweebs, that's a soccer ball! ''This'' is a football! 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) : That looks pretty good. I think Topher mentioned elsewhere that we don't do much with the Monobook skin, but I do want to get it updated because I think that's what's used when I check the wiki on my BlackBerry. It can't display a lot, but the menus should be the same as what we have on this Oasis skin. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Missed the part about the site notice. I'll change it in a few minutes. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:29, September 22, 2011 (UTC) (Completed a couple hours later that night.) Merging were-cow on a rampage / run We got a problem on a new song from the title above that suggest to be merge into one article that I agree on it. In youtube, someone make a song that merge the two song and called it "Were-cow". So can you look at this and fix it? Patrickau 26 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : I haven't watched the episode again since the premiere, so I don't remember if the two songs are similar. If they are, it's probably the same song. We had that happen once or twice before. I'll check into it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Idea I'm not sure if this idea will be that easy, but: MediaWiki:Emoticons It says you can change the emoticons. Maybe we can put P&F smilies there! But it may not be easy, since you have to make it the right size, and it can't end up as a white, black, or whatever background. Do you think this a good idea? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the reminder. I saw some other wikis using larger icons, so I wanted to find out exactly how they worked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Season 3 image Please add an image for Season 3 in the Songs category. Season 3 has already been released but the image is still No Screenshot 2.png. I'd change it myself, but the page has been locked so only Admins can edit it. —Michael.F 08:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :On a side note, can you please update and delete Category talk:Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension). Thanks in advance. —Michael.F 14:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :: The picture for the Season 3 opening song has been updated and that talk page has been deleted. I've got the Blogs help page open so I can work on that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Please do. The image on the Blogs help page uses the Monaco skin so new users may get confused. It also doesn't include the rules from Topher208's "A Blog New World". 07:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) NEW PHINEAS AND FERB WIKI IN SPANISH! Hi! I'm from Spain and I LOVE Phineas and Ferb show so I'm doing a Phineas and Ferb Wiki about the Spanish version, cause the other Spanish Wikia is really about Latin American version (character names, episodes, etc.) So, the Wiki that I'm doing (with friends, like TurenMaster) is only from and for Spain. Here is the link: http://es.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Inicio (actually it's in construction...) I hope you like my idea. Thanks! P.S: Sorry for my little English, but now I'm learning :$ Phineasferbspain 10:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Don't worry. Many times, people who learn English as a second (or third, or fourth...) language often do better than some of the people where it's supposed to be their first language. : It's been a while since I looked through what the episodes were called in other countries, but it makes sense that what you see in Spain can be different than what is seen in Latin America. I will try to put information about your wiki in one of our newsletters. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) POV for Songs I have read in the manual of style that only some songs should be in the RW POV. Which songs should be in the IU POV and which songs should be in the RW POV? For the IN songs, how shall I enter information regarding their inclusion in soundtracks and other RW information? — You don't get it. This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm the surgeon. 07:58, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About Since you, SuperFlash101, and Topher208, were here since 2008 and know a lot about this wiki's history, I was wondering if you could contribute here. It was meant to expand the Phineas and Ferb Wiki:About page. I was going to edit the About page itself, but I realized my knowledge wasn't enough and new users could get confused if I edited the About page continuously so I used a sandbox instead, using Bulbapedia's page for a head start. Thanks for reading this message. — This isn't a trash heap...It's an operating table. And I'm a surgeon. 08:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Extra Customization Options for User Pages Hello again RRabbit42, hope you find some rest and peace during these holidays, as classes have momentarily ended. I was exploring Call of Duty wiki (one of the games I play once in a while) and saw that their users enjoyed some benefits we didn't have here. I was checking this user page (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:KATANAGOD) and saw that the user had a YouTube Player template for music and some html coding I really don't know for the background. Can these be implemented here or there's some law that forbids it? Please message me and tell me if you could implement more options or not for user pages, thanks! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 03:47, December 21, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki request probably I wasn't clear enough on my last message, it was kinda confusing and I didn't know enough about it, but this should be clear and there's links to the codes. I was seeing this user profile in another wiki and they had a "YouTube Player" which enables users to have songs in their userpages with little effort and hassle. Here's the Mediawiki from said wiki (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AMP) which makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template:MPC) which in turn makes this work (http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AYoutubePlayer) Can you request Wikia to give you permission to have .mp3 MediaWiki? By having extra customization options users will be stimulated to edit more and retention would increase as well, plus everybody could have their favorite PnF songs. Either I request upload mp3 file or create MP mediawiki. Write back to give your opinion, thanks and Merry Christmas!!! It's Some Mysterious Force! (leave a message) 04:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Point of View Hi Roger Rabbit, is Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Point of view a policy, isn't it? •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:58, December 31, 2011 (UTC) : I was thinking it was a guideline, but it probably would work better as a policy. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts I saw in the newsletter how you made a request for more transcript writers. I think I can help out with that. My fanon episodes about Ben 10 and Phineas and Ferb are written in a similar format, although I'll stick to the preferred format for this wiki. ---****--- Roads 17:01,1/3/2012 Thanks for mentioning the transcripts in the newsletter. I think it wouldn't hurt to go through the existing transcripts and add when the scenes change (For example: Scene switches to (insert place)) so there won't be any confusion when people read a transcript. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Emoticon Hey, made a quick emotion for the chat File:Ferb emotion.png, if you could add it in and get it working I could make some more. Olithe1st 18:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin Xiao Qiao wants to let you know you are now the Russian Phineas and Ferb wiki admin. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 03:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : I know I'm not a part of this, but unless it's the right russian P&F wiki, I looked here and it says he's blocked: RRabbit42] —Flying to a small planet meet a little green man and move big heavy things with your MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND! 03:22, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :: That was a retalatory block placed by one of the first vandals on this wiki. He tried creating his own P&F Wiki to get back at being blocked here. I forgot that wiki was still around. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I wonder what he wants? Other than to vandalise this Wiki. Grubbbles 04:19, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : That's long since been settled. We don't need to bring it up any more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:58, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian Wiki, Twitter, Feed News Hello RRabbit42, You are now an admin of the new Russian Wiki and being blocked on inactive Russian Wiki by a stupid reason. I'm going to merge 2 Russian Wiki into 1 bigger Russian Wiki, then you will be free. Then you can share pages and photos. I will do the language links and community connect. Please wait for 15 days. Please you change back orange theme color, Twitter box, remember, it is not X-mas anymore. I want you to know http://news.google.com/news? pz=1&cf=all&ned=us&hl=en&q=phineas+and+ferb&cf=all&output=rss That doesn't work anymore, w:User:Dopp, a Wikia Staff told me that you need to go to do this #Go to http://feedburner.com (a Google's project) #Enter your RSS feed, and let it give you a new URL for it. #Put the new feedburner URL into the tags. That should work better. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 09:43, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : Topher set up our RSS feed, so I will have to check what parameters he used. I also just tried to change the colors, but it doesn't appear to have worked, so I will have to dig back through my edits to see if it's a different page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Russian issue I have finished the Russian Wiki issue, merge + language link = Done. We welcome a new sister, also the stupid block on you has been over, and you can help technical things there, of course, you have sysop rights there, now feel free and say cheese :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 12:08, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : I will not be able to do anything with this until March due to some projects going on at my work, but it's good to know it's ready to go. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) The kiss article Some of the users here are thinking that we should delete the kiss because they think it's irrelevant to the series. I was to hear you opinion on this so we can make a final decision of this matter. Patrickau 26 16:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : I've printed it out and the talk page so I can look at it over the next few days. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) 198.228.201.??? This guy has been altering the information in the entire season 1 episodes and changes the last number of the IP Address, can you cut the head from the source itself since I don't know the block IP for this number? Patrickau 26 01:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) : That's called a range block. If only the last number is changing, the block is 198.228.201.0/24. If the last two numbers are changing, the block is 198.228.0.0/16. We're not allowed to use a larger block (198.0.0.0/8) because that affects too many addresses, about 16.5 million, and the block can't be permanent when using a range block. I typically try not to use more than 3 months, but I have occasionally used 6, so that other people who might be in that same range aren't locked out forever. Just long enough for the problem user to get bored and go elsewhere or give up. : I set the block for two weeks. I'll go through their edits later and evaluate them. If warranted, I'll change the block. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tip here. Patrickau 26 14:40, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey remember me? Ah the good old days of the IRC chat room... anyways are you going to check out that upcoming webinar with Creative Commons? I've got some image I worked hard on and made for a wikia and added a little signature on the bottom right corner but I came back to it a year or five later and they say I had no right to have that signature there... if you are going can you find out if I did? felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : That webinar is during work hours and it's not related to my job, so I cannot attend it. Without seeing the picture, I can only guess as to why it wasn't allowed. Was it a modification of someone else's artwork? If so, the signature might be viewed as trying to claim the entire design as your own, not just what you modified. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:38, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm not sure if you already know this, but you can watch the webinar (as well as the previous ones) on YouTube after Wikia uploads it. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 15:09, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Yea work is an issue for me too. :::Well I guess I did take the original map of the world from the show and alter it... but I merely traced it due to wanting the best quality, and the real issue is over all the locations and work put into it. :::http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Map_of_the_World_of_Avatar (Click the i on the bottom left corner to view it full sized.) :::No I didn't know that, thanks. :::felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :::felinoel - You're welcome. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 16:02, March 15, 2012 (UTC) protection request can you please cascade-protect my lockbox because it has highrisk files and templates that should always be protected? --IanPlaystationNerd 14:44, March 15, 2012 (UTC) : Some of the templates are already protected and the two wiki pictures are system pictures that only an admin can change. According to our Protection policy, the rest currently do not require protection, even though they might be used on many pages. I discussed protection levels with Wikia staff members last year and found out that full protection would have to be applied to prevent all problems. So we have a choice: prevent the majority of our users from editing templates and pages, or allow some leeway and deal with problems when they occur. We choose the latter and with our policies, we are able to deal with problems quickly before they become large problems. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) 71.175.116.208 added sexual statements on Candace and Jeremy's relationship. --IanPlaystationNerd 23:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) : That was about as generic way of stating it as possible, so while it doesn't belong on the page, I consider this more a statement of what they believe to be a fact rather than a malicious edit. We do not need to do anything at this point beyond removing it, which you have already done. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:50, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry truth is ive been forgetting PNF was on so i havent seen many episodes lately so i have nothing to add- [[User:TDR97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TDR97|'What the h*** is this man, are you Frankenstein?']] 01:16, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :How could you forget such a thing?! o- o felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) New Article Hello, I'm Trolypac, here is my new article, this time, instead of analize an episode, I decided to make an interview to Dan Povenmire, enjoy 1- "How do you write the name of Doofenshmirtz's robot: Norm or NORM?" ‬ I'm not sure I understand the question. ‪'2- "Which is the name of the song that plays when Norm/NORM appears?"' ‬ You may be thinking of "Sunshine and Bubble Gum." ‪'3- "Who performs this songs:' "Ballad of the Black Knight"; Swampy Marsh: "Candace (both versions)" Danny Jacob; "Forever Summer" Danny Jacob; "My Chariot" Robby Wycoff; "Pin Bowlin' Robby Wycoff; "A-Prime Calypso"I forget, some session player; "Shooting Star Milkshake Bar" Danny Jacob ; "Come On, Kids!" Danny Jacob; "Dr. Coconut" Danny Jacob; "Ducky MoMo Theme" Danny Jacob; "Elementary" Danny Jacob; "Flawless Girl Danny Jacob "; "Go, Candace, Go" Danny Jacob; "Izzy's Got the Frizzies" Carmen Carter (I think); " Let´s Take a Quiz" Danny Jacob; "Half A Day" Kate Pearson (from the B-52s); "Perry's Hat" Pretty sure that's Robby Wycoff; "Perrytronic" Danny Jacob and "Run, Candace, Run"? Danny Jacob ‬ ‪'4- What kind of three is the three of P&F Backyard?' ‬ I'm assuming you mean, "tree." If so, it is a cartoon tree. ‪'5- Is Monty Monogram going to appear more?' ‬ ‪'6- Now that Vanessa and Johnny broke...have you planed a new boyfriend for her?...I think that It will be cool an episode in which Carl, the intern, fells in love with her...tell me what do you think '‬ I think Vanessa is out of Carl's league. ‪7- Who voices Phil, the Ryan-Seacrest like man? I don't know who you're talking about. What episode is he in? ‬ ‪'8- Are P&F going to come to Spain? which part?' ‬ No plans for a Spain trip right now in the show, though Swampy and I were just in Madrid last year for some press events. 9- - The Ryan-Seacrest like man I mentioned is this guy: "http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phil_(announcer)" ‬: 'Safari can't find this address. ‪'10- The Norm song wasn't that...I was talking about an instrumental jingle that is heard when Norm appears since his/it's first appearence (I don't know how to describe it) ‬'I don't know the name, the composer probably has it titled but I have no idea. ‪'11- Another question: What is Carl studying for? (I know he is an intern but...of which career/college) ‬ We don't know yet. ‪'12- Any character has second name (for example; Candace is Candace Gertrude Flynn?' ‬They probably all have middle names but we haven't decided what they are yet. ‪'13- Are we ever going to see Mrs. Monogram?' ‬No immediate plans. ‪'14- Does Irving have a surname? is he related with the Monogram family? '''Not yet and definitely not. ‬ ‪ 15 In which year takes the series place? Ages of the characters? ‬It takes place in the present, even when it re-airs years from now. ‪'16- Are we ever going to know Phineas's father/Ferb's mother?' ‬ Probably not. The show is not about them. ‪'17- Which are the names of Doofenshmirtz's Parents? ‬'Mr and Mrs Doofenshmirtz. ‪'18- I don't know how to ask this but...here goes: Are Buford and Baljeet more than just "frenemies"....Do you have any future plans for this "couple"?‬ No they are just frenemies. PAC Cambio y corto! 07:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Wiki's Birthday Plan My message for you and Topher can be seen here. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao '''(☎ leave a message ♪) 03:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not sure how fancy it will be, but we will try to have something for Sunday. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:47, March 30, 2012 (UTC) User:Rotembo There's a user named Rotembo who's vandalized several pages now. All of his contributions (that I've seen) are crude and out-of-character for the show. I'm a regular visitor to the site, and I appreciate the work you all do here; I want to keep it clean. I'm told you're an administrator, so I thought I should alert you. Thanks! 16:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Aaron : Don't worry, I have taken care of that problem and block him indefinite since he has become a cross-wiki vandal now. Patrickau 26 16:41, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Normally our block policy specifies a month for inappropriate sexual language. I did see similar edits on one other wiki. I'm not sure if that qualifies as "cross-wiki" since I usually use that term if I see if on several wikis (six, a dozen, or thereabouts), but perhaps its best if we leave the block as is. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Brazilian P&F Wiki Hi there, buddy! I'm new around the wiki, but I came with a single object: Translate the pages to portuguese, cause Brazil does not have a page for Phineas and Ferb, and since many fans are kids, they do not speak or read english. So I thought in use my knowledge in translation and the love that I have for Phineas and Ferb. But, I'm not so good in the wikia engine. So I'm here to ask if there's a way so I can make these translated pages. —Shionidas 03:23, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Actually, there is a Brazilian Portuguese wiki that's on our main page, but you can also get to it with this link. You might check there to see where you can help out. : As to translating the pages, there is a way to export a page or group of pages in a category to a file, which an admin can use to import to a new wiki. You can choose whether to keep all edits or just the most recent version of the page when you do the export. Once you have the page on the new wiki, you can begin translating it to the local language. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:40, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Template request I was wondering if I could use the Infobox DVD template on the Angry Beavers wiki. Two of the pages on there would look a little better with it. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 03:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) : Yes you can. Just put something like "new template for DVDs - originally from the Phineas and Ferb Wiki" in the edit summary and that should be good enough for the licensing requirement. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:41, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy2432 Placed a block template on my talk page when I only did a delete suggestion on the Water Sprite page. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 18:14, March 31, 2012 (UTC) : Just chalk it up to a minor disagreement. You've already removed the template. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC)